


CBseX

by PrinceChicken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baekhyun bottoms, Blow Job, CBX, Chen tops, EXO - Freeform, I love him, M/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Rim job, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Xiumin... middles ?, baekhyun is just a big ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceChicken/pseuds/PrinceChicken
Summary: Xiumin gets caught in the 'middle' of a situation that he undeniably enjoys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh I've been wanting to write this ever since CBX became a thing. I need another sub-unit for more threesome fics.
> 
> Sorry if the grammar or spelling is bad, it's late and don't feel like editing.

Xiumin pushed his hair back out of his face as he walked down the hall, the screaming from the crowd could still be heard as he made his way back to dressing room for the three boys. The other two, Chen and Baekhyun were already in the room, Xiumin wasn't for he had gone to congratulate another group for their great performance. He was thankful the event was over and that they could go home, he was exhausted from working on Exo and CBX related stuff, and he really just needed a break to relax.

As he neared the dressing room door and the sound of the crowd could only be faintly heard, he could now hear something else. The closer he got to the door the louder got. Breathy moans? Xiumin’s curiosity took over and he inched the door open, making sure that he didn't make a sound when doing so. With the door now open the sounds were revealed to be coming from Baekhyun who currently had Chen head in between his legs. Xiumin didn't know what to do, he felt as though he should leave and give them privacy but something held him there, most likely the growing bulge in his pants. He didn't want anyone else to witness the scene in the room so he silently entered and shut the door. Though he assumed he had been quiet enough not to alert the two on the couch, but now when he turned back he was shocked to see that Baekhyun was now staring at him.

“Would you like to join?” Xiumin felt his face heat up, he turned his head and looked at the floor, feeling uncomfortable under the younger man's gaze. 

“I-I’m sor-sorry, I just was coming to change. This is our changing room.” Xiumin spoke, putting emphasis on our, making a point that the two should have expected him. Oh shit. He finally clued in that the two were waiting for him. Xiumin’s assumption was proven right when Chen suddenly appeared in front of him, putting his hand on his chin so he was forced to face him. Xiumin could feel his heart pounding as his chest, unable to look away from Chen, he could also see Baekhyun in the corner of his eye who was sitting on the couch on his knees watching the other two.

Xiumin was growing extremely uncomfortable with the situation but when Chen finally pressed his mouth against his, he melted into the kiss. Eagerly moaning softly when Chen nibbled on his lower lip. 

“Oh Xiumin we were waiting for you, but you were taking so long that we started without you.” Xiumin now felt Baekhyun’s presence beside him as he kissed Chen. He pulled away and turned to face Baekhyun who still currently had no clothes on, and pulled him roughly into a kiss. They continued like this, two of them kissing while the other would undress one of them, switching roles until all three were completely naked. 

Xiumin continued to kiss Chen, running his hands down his chest. He gasped feeling something warm around his cock, pulling away from Chen to now see Baekhyun on his knees taking the entirety of his throbbing cock into his mouth. It was a beautiful sight, the younger man looked so pretty with his cock in his mouth. Distracted by Baekhyun work Xiumin forgot about Chen who was no longer standing in front of him. He gasped again now feeling Chen massaging his ass cheeks, leaving little kisses and nibbles as he did so. Xiumin could feel his legs weakening under him, just waiting to give way from the overstimulation. When Chen spread his cheeks apart and darted out his tongue to lick his asshole, Xiumin had to hold on to Baekhyun’s shoulders to stay standing.

The two took notice to Xiumin’s weakened state and pulled away, causing Xiumin to let out a whine. Chen only smiled at this, and turned to Baekhyun who quickly grabbed Xiumin and pulled on to the couch on top of him. Baekhyun roughly kissed Xiumin, both of them grinding together for some sort of friction. Xiumin was much to distracted by Baekhyun to notice Chen who was going to his bag and pulling out a tube of lube and being back to the couch. Xiumin felt the couch shift as Chen sat behind him, moving Baekhyun’s legs so that he was spread out under Xiumin. Chen’s arm snaked between the two, his fingers covered in lube, and began push into Baekhyun’s entrance. Baekhyun began moaning so much that kissing him was pointless. Instead Xiumin out his mouth to work on his neck, leaving dark marks on his skin, as Chen fingered continued to finger Baekhyun. It didn't take long till Baekhyun was thrusting his hips so that Chen would push deeper into him.

“Xiumin-” he moaned into his ear, “I need you.” Xiumin only looked down at the boy under him, he was still new to this and was unsure of what to do. But luckily Chen took noticed, and covered his hand in lube and covered Xiumin’s shaft in the goopy liquid.

“Here let me help.” Chen whispered into Xiumin’s ear before guiding him to Baekhyun’s waiting entrance. Xiumin closed his eyes as he felt himself be engulfed by Baekhyun’s tight hole. The two of them moaning loudly as he entered him. “Now move.” With Chen’s words Xiumin slowly began thrusting into Baekhyun, the younger boy moaning cutely as he pushed further into him with each thrust. 

Xiumin nearly screamed when he felt Chen slammed into his rear without any preparation or warning. He felt tears welling in his eyes as he tried to get used to the discomfort but was unable.

“Hey baby.” Baekhyun finally spoke again, his voice soothing as he wiped away the tears from Xiumin's face. “Look at me, just keep moving and it will go away.” Baekhyun gave him the sweetest smile that motivated Xiumin to push through the pain and keep going. Slowly he began to move, Chen unmoving as he did.after a couple of minutes he had gotten back to the pace from before, while Chen tried to keep up with him. He was still in so much pain but the pleasure covered that up, the mixture of pain and pleasure almost causing him to be even more turned on.

Now Chen was in sync with Xiumin. Xiumin’s moans was the only sound that could be heard, drowning out the sound of the others own moans. Xiumin could feel himself getting closer, he moved one of his hands holding Baekhyun and moved it to his Baekhyun’s cock that was desperate to be touched. With the added stimulation Baekhyun quickly came onto his stomach and Xiumin's. With Baekhyun’s orgasm Xiumin felt him tightening up causing him to release his load. Shortly after as Xiumin continued to thrust into Baekhyun, Chen doing most the work, Chen came inside of Xiumin. The two of them pulled out, laying on top of each other on the couch from exhaustion. The room was filled with the sound of them breathing, all trying to catch their breath. Xiumin was the first to move, struggling to sit up but the pain in his rear caused him to give up and fall back on top of Baekhyun. Chen stood from the couch, grabbing a towel and water for each of them. Chen took the liberty to clean up the other two as they struggled to not fall asleep, once finished he climbed back onto the couch shifting everyone so now Xiumin laid in the middle while the two others spooned him. Xiumin looked at the two to see that they now had their eyes closed and were breathing steadily again.

His throat felt dryads he cleared it before speaking, “When’s the next CBX performance?” This brought a smile from Chen and Baekhyun who moved closer together sandwiching Xiumin in between them. Xiumin felt his eyes becoming too heavy for him to keep open and decided to let sleep take over. He only hoped no one would walk into the room and see the sight of all three of them sleeping, cuddling, and naked.


End file.
